Don't Forget
by ephifer95
Summary: Nate and Mitchie have been friends for years until Nate granted her wish. To be popular. A year later, he notices that she's taken advantage of it by going out with a cute guy that's cheating on her. Will he ever tell her the truth and a secret he kept?
1. Beginning of my Problems

**THIS IS FOR THE LACK OF UPDATES ON MY OTHER STORIES. I'M EVEN MORE BUSY BECAUSE I SIGNED UP FOR 3 AFTER SCHOOL CLUBS, HAVE ABOUT 2 DENTIST APPOINTMENTS, 2 ORTHODONTIST APPOINTMENTS FOR THE PAST AND NEXT 2 WEEKS, AND I HAVE TO HELP OUT FOR A YARD SALE SO I'M PRETTY BUSY. I HAVE TO GET BRACES ON OCTOBER 7 BY THE WAY. THIS IS GOING TO BE A LITTLE DIFFERENT THAN MY OTHER STORIES MOSTLY BECAUSE IT'S A DIFFERENT PARING BUT IT WON'T JUST BE TWISTS. THERE WILL BE SEVERAL HEARTBREAKS AS WELL SO THERE'S GOING TO BE A LOT. I'M REALLY SORRY!! :)**

* * *

Hard Beginnings(Nate's POV)

Here it is, the most _wonderful _day of my life. The first day of my sophomore year. I know that almost everyone gets excited on the first day and I am but there's one thing that's really bringing me down. It's been exactly a year since that day and I'll never forget her words...

_(Flashback)_

_Last year, August 3, 2007_

_I was sitting on my couch waiting for my long time best friend, Mitchie. She called earlier and said that she really needed to talk to me. I was always happy to talk to her but I haven't seen her as much as before since she met that popular kid, Drew Miller. He was one of the richest kids in the 8th grade and will probably be the same in 9th. I couldn't wait until she got here. There was also something I wanted to tell her. If you want to know what I was going to tell her, I was going to say that I... Before I could think any further, my door opened. Mitchie had a key to my house so she could come over whenever she wanted to._

_"Hey Mitchie."_

_"Hey Nate."_

_"Did you want to talk to me?"_

_"Yeah um, you remember that we start school in a few days right and how it's going to be our first day of high school?"_

_"Yeah, why?"_

_"Well um, do you mind if we spend less time with each other?"_

_"Wait, what? Why?"_

"_It's just that this is a chance for us to start over you know?"_

_"No, I don't."_

_"Look, I think that this is a chance for us to become popular for once, you know? I know that you've always wanted that chance." _

_"It's not worth losing you as a best friend."_

_"Nate, it's not just for you. It's for me too. Would you do it for me?"_

_Since when has she ever cared about becoming popular? Then it suddenly occurred to me. __"You want Drew to ask you out, don't you?" _

_"NO. I just-" I cut her off. I don't even know why she was even trying. Even though she was a pretty good liar, she could never lie to me._

_"You're lying again, aren't you?"_

_"Still, even if I was, would you do it for me?"_

_"Fine. But don't expect me to like it."_

_"Thanks Nate. I own you one." she said as she walked out of the house._

_"Actually, you own me a **lot.**"_

_That definitely did not go the way that I wanted it to. My question just happened to pop up in my head and because of me agreeing to her request, I might have lost my chance to talk with her for a while, maybe forever. Not only that, I may have lost my only chance to tell her that one thing._

_(End Flashback)_

My reputation wasn't that good. My style wasn't straight, my looks were always out of control, not to mention my hair which was _suppose _to be crazy!! Drew always pushed me around and I always got sick of it. The only good thing about me was that I always got good grades but that didn't help my rep at all whatsoever. Mitchie, however, is now a popular volleyball player who's gone from a high academically gifted slightly nerdy girl to a girl that almost looks like an average teenager. She doesn't wear as much heavy makeup as the rest of the girls in school but she only cares about rumors and gossip. I have no idea who that girl is but she's definitely someone that I do not want to get near. On the outside, she looks hot and loves her rep but by the look in her eyes, I can tell that she misses me. She's ditched her other friends, Brittany and Shane so I'm pretty close with them. My other friend, Jason is in college so I only have three friends in school. Well, really two because I don't see Mitchie around as much. Everyday I wish that I could talk to her and I also wish that I could have the one chance to tell her that I...love her.

* * *

**A/N: LET ME KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE THIS OR NOT. I'M TRYING MY BEST TO UPDATE. :)**


	2. Our Lives Now

**A/N: THIS CHAPTER'S A BIT SHORT BUT IT'S ALL I COULD THINK ABOUT RIGHT AT THE LAST MINUTE. HERE'S CHAPTER 2!!:)**

* * *

Our Lives Now(Shane's POV)

Ever since Mitchie ditched us, Brittany, Nate and I have been on our own. She doesn't even stand up for us anymore and it's just sad without her. I know it's even harder for Nate seeing that he's been close with her all his life. Everyday last year we would try to see her around school but we know that she's been avoiding us. Nate found her one day after school and said that she's changed a lot. She turned from a normal oblivious girl to a popular girl who knows everything. Except a clue of how miserable we are in school. Her so- called boyfriend always pushes Nate around for being a weenie. One day, he offered to stop hanging around him just so I could have a rep like Mitchie did. I turned him down. Even with all of this misery, I'm not going to break my friendship just to be known as a popular kid.

**PAGE BREAK!!(Brittany's POV)**

Here it is, the first day of our sophomore year. Not like it mattered or anything. Mitchie has no idea how much she screwed up and I can't believe Nate let her! He is such a pushover. Especially when it comes to her. I've known Nate for a pretty long time and I could tell that he's liked her for a while. I just wish that she could get back to her old self. The 3 of us were walking into the school hallways, hoping not to run into Drew and his crew, including Mitchie.

**PAGE BREAK!!(Mitchie 's POV)**

I can't believe it's been a whole year since I talked to Nate last. I haven't seen him much and I didn't want to. I truly did but I knew if I did, Drew would kill him. I felt really sorry for Brit and Shane as well but I can't do anything about that. I wish that I could have just one chance to talk to Nate. Just once. I then feel a tap on my shoulder. It was Drew.

"Hey Mitchie."

"Hi Drew."

"Sweet to be back, doesn't it? I missed you."

"You just saw me this morning."

"I know but still. Hey, you aren't still hanging around with West kid are you?"

"Who?"

"That kid, what's his name, Jake, Tate, Nick, Nate! That's it, Nate, Nate West."

"Oh him? No. I haven't seen him at all."

"Good. If he got anywhere near you, I would punch his face in."

"Don't be that harsh Drew, he's not that bad."

"Are you standing up for him?"

"No, I just don't want you to get into trouble, that's all."

"Oh. Well, how do you know he's not bad?"

"I've heard rumors."

"Of course. Hey, I'm hanging out with the guys today at 3:15, I forgot to tell you. I'm not going to be able to walk you home after school, is that okay?"

"Okay, that's fine."

"Kay, I'll see you later. Stupid principal had to give us completely different schedules."

"Yeah. See you."

He walked away as I thought to myself, he promised that he would always walk home with me on the first day of the year. It's weird why he just said it. I trust Drew not to cheat on me but sometimes he gets a little out of hand. My homeroom is language arts so I'm on my way there right now. I notice that I only have about a minute until the bell rings. Much to my dismay, I bump into someone and drop my books. The next thing is so weird. I hear a voice that sounds so familiar but it's slightly deeper.

"I'm so sorry, let me help you with that."

The voice that I've been dying to hear for the past year. It's Nate's.

"Nate?"

He looks up at me surprisingly with slight anger in his voice.

"Wow, it's amazing that you're actually talking to me."

"Nate, I-"

"Look, if you're here to say sorry, I don't want to hear it."

"No, well, yes, I did but I really wanted to tell you that I really miss hanging out with you."

"It's amazing. We haven't seen each other for about a year and you're talking to me like I've seen you every day. That's something I wished for every day."

"Me too. Hey, maybe we could hang out after school or something."

"I guess that would be okay. I mean, as long as your boyfriend doesn't mind."

"He's hanging out with his buddies anyway."

"I guess that would be okay then."

"Cool but um, we might want to get to class first."

"Yeah and don't worry, I'll take a different route."

"I meant together Nate."

"I don't think you'd want your Katie and Sam to see you walking with the school's least popular nerd." He said pointing at a group of girls that were staring at us.

"Nate, you're not a nerd."

"Yeah, that's what they all say. See you later Mitchie."

I have a hurt look on my face as he walks off. I wished that I could say sorry and just let it be so we could hang out everyday without people criticizing us. I wished for a lot of things and I wished I could tell Nate that I was beginning to miss him even more. I might even be falling for him.

* * *

**A/N: LET ME KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE THIS OR NOT. I'M TRYING MY BEST TO UPDATE. :)**


	3. A Day Together

**A/N: I HAVE PLENTY OF TIME TO UPDATE NOW SO HERE'S CHAPTER 3!! :)**

* * *

A Day Together(Mitchie's POV)

The first day of school's over and Drew's at it again, showing off to the girls even when he's right in front of me. Sometimes I always wonder if I made the right choice of going with Drew or to stay with my _real _friends for example, Nate. I always have wished to become popular and be able to get out of that plain and invisible life. But I have a new life now, all because of Nate. Even when I offered to walk to class along side him, he turned me down. I really want for us to be able to hang out without worrying about the other guys to trash us the next day. Drew's coming up to me now.

"Hey Mitchie?"

"Yeah?"

"Look, I um, have something to take care of after school during the next few weeks, so I won't be with you to walk home, is that okay?"

"Uh, yeah, sure, that's fine I guess."

"Great, and I'm really sorry."

"Oh, don't worry about it. It'll be fine."

"Thanks. See ya later."

"Bye."

As he left, I realised that I could spend time with Nate more often if no one caught me. I walked down to his locker and see him leaning against it scanning through his IPod. I tap on his shoulder and he automatically smiles. He pulls out his earphones and says...

"Hey. What's up?"

"Wanna hang out later like we used to?"

"Won't your _boyfriend _get mad?"

"He'll be busy after school for a while. So? How about it?"

"I guess if you want to."

"I do if your not busy."

"I'm free."

"Cool. Hey, could you invite Brittany and Shane?"

"Sure if they'd want to."

"Kay, see you later."

"Hey, are you walking?"

"Yeah."

"Walk with me then. Wouldn't want you to be on your own now would we?"

"I guess not."

"Let's go."

It was nice to finally get to hang out with Nate. I really missed him. I always had a weird feeling when I was ever around him though. Like I liked him or something but that's impossible. We were just friends anyways. We didn't even hang out that much. Plus, we are from two separate worlds now.

"So how've you been?" He asks me.

"Okay I guess. A little lonely though. You?"

"Fine. Just fine. Tormented by your so- called boyfriend, mocked by your friends, seeing you avoid me whenever your friends were around. Just fine."

"Oh Nate, I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. For not letting you have the chance to go with them rather than being rediculed like me every day. You could have been free to do whatever they do."

"Nate, don't say that."

"If you really cared Mitch, then you would come back to me on the first day you hung out with them."

"Nate, can we please forget about this? This is probably the only day that we can hang out and I don't want to waste it."

"Fine. So do you want to watch a movie or something?"

"Anythings fine."

"Kay."

Once we got to his house, we went straight to the living room which was where all of the games and movies were. He called Brittany and Shane already so they were both coming over.

"You want to watch horror?"

"Sure, what do you have?"

"Scream, Child's Play, Nightmare on Elm Street, or It?"

"Put in Scream." He puts in the movie right when Shane and Britt come in.

"Hey guys!"

"Mitchie!!" Brittany and Shane scream in unison. The two come running to me and knock me into the couch. "Nice to see you guys too."

"We missed you a lot."

"I missed you guys too. Do you guys mind if we watch Scream?"

"That's fine."

"I'll get popcorn." Britt said. All four of us were always big fans of horror for some reason.

**(PAGE BREAK!!)**

The movie finished and when the credits rolled, Brittany was shaking like a phone on vibrate that could never stop.

"Britt? You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Well guys I have to go. My mom said to be back early." Shane said.

"What time is it?" I said.

"Six fifteen."

"My curfew's coming up. I gotta go. I was nice seeing you again Mitchie." Brit said.

"Nice seeing you guys too. I'll see you tommorrow." Once they left the door, I realized that me and Nate were all alone.

"Sweet movie huh?"

"Yeah, it was. Nate, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah I guess."

"Do you believe that there are such things as second chances in real life?"

"I do. Why?"

"I mean for anything."

"Depends on what you're talking about."

"I mean like if you have two guys that are friends and one of the friends end up going with the opposite world and then falls for the other friend but they are now complete opposites. Do you think that the friend that left could change paths?"

"If he or she is not too far down the path."

"Okay."

"Why?"

"Just wondering. I gotta go Nate. My mom's probably going crazy now." I was lying. I just felt like I was going to cry.

"Kay, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay." I was about to walk out the door and he was about to shut it until.. "Oh!! And Nate?"

"Yeah?"

"I really did miss you."

"I missed you too." I finally broke down and lost my balance until he caught me.

"What's wrong?"

"S-so many t-things N-Nate. I-it's r-really h-hard to e-explain."

"Can't you tell me?"

"I don't think so."

"Here, let me call your mom and ask her if you can spend the night. We have a guest room."

"Okay."

He called her and he said that she said that I could. That was good because I don't think I could walk another step without crying.

"You can stay."

"Thanks Nate."

"Anytime."

I didn't have to worry about his parents since they'd always let me spend the night here.

**(PAGE BREAK!!)**

I slowly began to dose off in bed with Nate softly stroking my hair. I had extra clothes here by the way. Just because we didn't hang out for a while didn't mean that we don't have our stuff at each others houses. Right when I was almost asleep, I could've sworn that I heard Nate saying something. It sounded like he said...

_"I wish you didn't make that choice Mitch. If you didn't, I would've finally had the chance to tell you how I really felt about you from age 11 to that day. And guess what? I've been feeling the same from then to this very day."_

* * *

**A/N: LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!! :)**


	4. Just A Dream?

**A/N: I HAVE PLENTY OF TIME TO UPDATE NOW SO HERE'S CHAPTER 3!! :)**

* * *

Just a Dream?(Mitchie's POV)

The whole day in school, I've been thinking of the words that I heard him say last night...

_"I wish you didn't make that choice Mitchie. If you didn't, I would've finally had the chance to tell you how I really felt about you from age 11 to that day. And guess what? I've been feeling the same from then to this very day."_

From what he said last night, I sounded like he liked me since we were 11. I could've been dreaming so I'll just go with that. On my way to school, I couldn't help but think about my choice of going that whole different road or if I should've just stayed with my old path which was staying friends with Nate. Right now, all people even think about is what kind of phones they have and I'm really getting sick of that.

I'm heading straight for my locker, hoping to see Nate along the way. Yesterday was a lot of fun but what he said last night means more to me. Well, both are pretty equal. Oh whatever! I just need to get to him. I then see him talking with our language arts teacher, Ms. Chesson. **(That's the name of my real language arts teacher.) **I could only make out for a few words in their conversation...

_"I can do that."_

_"You can? I mean if it's not too much trouble-" Nate was cut off._

_"No, no, no, no! It's no trouble. I can do it before you can blink."_

_"Thanks."_

_"It's no problem. Oh and Nate?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"If you ever have any problems, just let me know. You're my best student along with Ms. Torres. But anyways, I don't want anything to happen to you because I've seen Drew and he looks like he could snap your bones like a twig."_

_"I'll be fine Ms. Chesson."_

_"Okay. Take care Nate."_

_"Bye."_

I quickly run down the hall before Nate could see me which of course, wasn't sucessful.

"Mitchie? What were you doing by the door?"

"I saw a big bug there so I'd, you know, kill it."

He looked at me with a glare that was getting ready to say..'you're lying'

"You're lying." See?

"You wouldnt' squish bugs! You're too terrified of them to kill them!"

Wow. He remembered. "Okay fine. I was being nosy. I only heard part of it anyways."

"Which part?"

"The last few sentences."

"Okay."

"Can I at least ask who it was about?"

"Nope."

"Why?"

"Cause you're going to find out tomorrow anyways so I shouldn't waste the surprise."

"But Nate!"

"Bye"

He left before I could even tell him that I heard his words last night. I wanted to tell him that I was really sorry. But I think that I'm going to have to wait until tomorrow.

**PAGE BREAK!!(Nate's POV)**

That was really close! I couldnt' even stand near her with out blushing from my subconscious words last night. I couldn't help but let those words slip but even if she did hear it, she had to guess if it was just a dream, or if I really felt that way.

* * *

**A/N: LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!! CAN I HAVE AT LEAST 10 MORE REVIEWS BEFORE I UPDATE WHICH WILL BE PROBABLY SOMETIME NEXT WEEK! THANKS!! OH AND BY THE WAY, MY OTHER STORY WAS DELETED BECAUSE OF VIOLATING SOMETHING ON THE GUILDLINES!! I HAD NO IDEA!! I'LL TRY TO UPDATE AS MUCH AS I CAN FROM NOW ON AND MAKE SURE THAT I'M FOLLOWING THE GUILDLINES:)**


	5. Switches

**A/N: I FINALLY HAVE SOME FREE TIME TO UPDATE NOW SO HERE'S CHAPTER 4!! :)**

* * *

Switches(Mitchie's POV).

I really wanted to know what he planned, I could barley walk without looking like a drunk fool going to school from lack of sleep last night. The one thing I loved and hated about Nate was that he was really good at keeping secrets. The good was when he kept them for me and the bad was when he kept them _from _me. In this case, I hated this part about him.

**PAGE BREAK!!(Nate's POV)**

I loved teasing Mitchie by keeping secrets from her, it was just so funny! She probably thinking that right now so I'll think of something else to talk about. The thing I was talking to Mitchie about is something you'll have to find out later in homeroom.

**PAGE BREAK!! (Homeroom)**

Ms. Chesson began with"Good morning class but before I start, I need to change around some things. The year-long partners (When ever they have to do partner book reports or projects, they have to be stuck with a specific partner and there is one project every two weeks so, one week to read a book and the other to do the written work. Oh joy!) that you have are being changed around a little bit. Instead of Amy with Nate, Amy, you will be with Drew. Mitchie, you will then be stuck with Nate and that is how it is going to stay for the rest of the year. You can try to protest against it but it will then be used against you, understood?!"

The whole class sat still, looking at her like she was crazy. The others looked like they were about to wet their pants. Drew and Mitchie were the only two that were different. Mitchie gave me a shocked look on her face like she was saying 'What have you done?!' while Drew just looked furious, like he was going to punch someone's face in. Ms. Chesson looked at everyone for a quick second before returning to her normal, calm, and smiley self.

"Just want to make things clear. Now to get started, this week's project is going to be a little different. You won't be reading a book of your choice or any book actually your penmenship part will be basically an biography but it will be based on your partner!"

Now Mitchie had a look that said, 'thanks' because Drew was never around so she would probably fail if she was stuck with her and with me, it would be easy, seeing how we used to be best friends.

**PAGE BREAK!! (Mitchie's POV)**

_Afterschool_

I still couldn't believe that Nate did that! He totally screwed with the list! I'll get him for that later but I think that I need to thank him for what he did. He totally saved my life on that part. I'm walking home right now, hoping for him to run up and catch up with me. Just what I thought, he's coming right now. He looks so cute when he runs! Actually, he looks cute period!! Wait, am I falling for him? No, that's impossible, he's my best friend, he'd never like me- oh wait. The thoughts of that one special night came up again. Why do I feel like this? I have Drew, well, half of the time. I don't know, I just need to talk to Nate right now.

"Hey Mitchie, wait up!"

"Hey Nate, you feelin' okay? Or are you starting to get asthma?" I gave a little smirk while he was trying to catch is breath.

"Very funny."

"Hey, you were the one that screwed around with the list, not me!"

"I thought you wanted a good grade, not to fail like you would've if you were still stuck with Drew who is also almost always gone just about every single day hanging out with his friends!"

"I do. I'm sorry, it's just that I feel uncomfortable around you Nate."

"Why? Is it because of my reputation or because of my messed up looks?"

"No! It's neither! I honestly think you look cute but I just don't fe-"

He put a finger on my lips to stop my rambling. The other thing I noticed was that he had wide eyes on his face. "Did you just say that I was cute?"

I completely lost all of my words. I couldn't believe that I said he was cute! "Uh, I um, it sort of slipped out while I was thinking of a dog?" It was more of a question than a statement to me.

"Are you comparing me to a dog?"

"No, no no! I- I I think I'm just going to stop talking now before I say unpredictably stupid."

"Okay, I'll ask you about that later when you have an answer. Now, about the project, do you want to start tomorrow and meet at my house or yours or what?"

"Um, how's tomorrow at your house afterschool?"

"That's fine. See you later."

"Bye." Wow that was close!! I can never think when he comes anywhere near my sight. Wait, why am I staring at him while he's walking away?

* * *

**A/N: LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!! CAN I HAVE AT LEAST 10 MORE REVIEWS BEFORE I UPDATE WHICH WILL BE PROBABLY SOMETIME NEXT WEEK! THANKS!! OH AND BY THE WAY, MY OTHER STORY WAS DELETED BECAUSE OF VIOLATING SOMETHING ON THE GUILDLINES!! I HAD NO IDEA!! I'LL TRY TO UPDATE AS MUCH AS I CAN FROM NOW ON AND MAKE SURE THAT I'M FOLLOWING THE GUILDLINES:)**


End file.
